Peinarse
by Andaira
Summary: Peinarse, una acción cotidiana y muy simple. Ella no. No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo bien. Entiéndase, era imposible. ¿Puede alguien cepillarse el cabello tranquilamente con un medio demonio tan sexy detrás de ti?


**Bueno, aquí vuelvo al mundo de fanfiction para publicar esto. Estoy feliz, lo estaría cualquier persona al estar por fin de vacaciones de la Universidad. Aplausos, he pasado perfectamente.**

**Y claro, Inuyasha siempre está en mi mente, y si no lo está es porque él está conmigo y me entretiene impidiéndome pensar en... todo.**

**Si no les gusta, por favor, no me peguen; si les gusta o lo consideran pasable, déjenme un RW para informarme.**

**Saludos, besos y dinero**

**Andaira**

* * *

><p><strong>Peinarse<strong>

Peinarse, una acción cotidiana y muy simple. Pasar el cepillo por todo el cabello una y otra vez. Lo hacen hasta los niños. Ella no. No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo bien. Entiéndase, era imposible.

¿Puede alguien cepillarse el cabello tranquilamente con un medio demonio detrás de ti? Bien, hay q explica la situación.

Una noche de fuegos artificiales, de ruidos roncos, de sonido de cosas golpeando acompasadamente había dejado a un Inuyasha desnudo en una cama con las sábanas negras. Una estampa increíble. Claro, Kagome se había levantado a por la cámara de fotos y hacer algunas para su álbum súper privado, pero es que ese hombre era un pecado, y desnudo… ibas al último piso del infierno.

Volviendo al tema, una noche muchísimo más que fogosa había dejado a Dios en persona en su cama y a una Kagome que tenía serios problemas para poder decidir si en su cabello habían pasado las manos masculinas o un gato persiguiendo a un ratón.

Pero claro, las manos masculinas que habían causado el problema no estaban para solucionarlo. Aunque lo pudieran hacer igual de bien. Eso era mucho. Entonces, ella estaba sentada en su nuevo y reconfortante tocador mirándose al espejo, con una bata de satén negro y con el cepillo arreglando esa maraña de… cosa indeterminada. La mirada, muchas veces se iba a donde no debía. Ya se sabe… la tentación.

Cerró los ojos mientras se intentaba peinar recordando lo vivido la noche anterior. Vale, no era una tonta virgen que se pasa los mese recordando, pero era la primera vez que metía a su medio demonio en su cama, en un colchón. El invento del hombre pensado para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Verdaderamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a los troncos de los árboles, al agua de los lagos, ríos y termas, a la hierba, a las rocas… Nop, no eran colchones, pero bufff, ponía bastante hacerlo ahí.

Recordando, sintió unas manos apartar la bata de satén y ponerse allí, en ese punto tan, tan… vale, le encantaba que pusiera ambas manos sobre sus pechos y se los moldeara. ¿Qué? era mujer, no una estatua. Pero claro, no infravaloremos las manos masculinas con preciosas y efectivas garras, nunca se están quietas en un sitio, no, siguen bajando y bajando por el cuerpo hasta llegar a dónde se ven todas las estrellas descubiertas y por descubrir.

Kagome en ese momento supo que la había cagado. Y estaba bien jodida, o lo estría. Dios se había levantado y se había colocado detrás de ella para manosearla sin permiso. ¿O se lo había dado al gemir de esa manera?

¿Y quién era ella para negarle el tocarla y darle placer? Nadie, ella no podía ser tan cruel, debía dejarle seguir su cometido para que él no se enfadara. O ella se quedara _loool_. Además, ella sabía verdaderamente apreciar esas manos moviéndose en sobre cuerpo, esos dedos que parecían varitas haciendo magia. Y claro, ella ya estaba perdida, haciendo aspavientos y subiendo la montaña de placer, así que para qué molestarse en castigarle.

No iba a ser tan fácil. El medio demonio que había empezado a jugar con ella, se había ido a la cama otra vez a dormir dejándola totalmente descolgada.

─ Inuyasha.

Él no contestó.

─ Inuyasha.

Tampoco lo hizo. Inuyasha no era sonámbulo, pese a que a veces hacía cosas indebidas dormido, pero no se levantaba dormido a buscarla para hacerlo.

─ Te violaré.

Ella no decía las cosas por decirlas.

Fue hacia la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se aprovechó indebidamente de ese macho alfa y sexy. Él no era de piedra, su deseo en el interior del cuerpo de ella palpitaba y le decía que estaba contento y que quería más. Ella era amable y se lo daba sin rechistar. Una obra de caridad.

Él no pudo aguantar y se sentó con ella para hacérselo más fácil. Gemidos, gruñidos, mordiscos, golpes, besos, lenguas y…. fin.

─ Inuyasha.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Péiname.

─ Hazlo tú.

─ Tú me has estropeado el cabello.

─ Tú me lo has estado pidiendo a gritos.

─ Yo no te he dicho nada.

─ Sí lo has hecho, ese trapo negro y esa barriga me lo han dicho.

Kagome suspiró y se levantó de encima del macho para irse a peinar otra vez. No pudo, ese hombre la cogió fuertemente de la cintura y la tumbó a su lado para dormir con ella.

─ He de peinarme.

─ Luego.

─ Ahora.

─ Luego.

─ El cachorro está de acuerdo con su madre.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y miró a su hembra tumbada entre su cuerpo. Sus ojos chocolate, sus pechos saludándole, esa barriga de ocho meses tentándole. Su hembra era un pastel de 10. Se acercó a ella lentamente y jugó con sus labios como si tuviera la vida entera. Finalmente ella se aferró a él como una ninfómana.

─ El cuerpo de la madre del cachorro está de acuerdo con su padre, así que duerme y quizás luego haga algo.

─ Perro.

─ Perra.

Kagome tuvo que esperar muchas y muchas horas para poder peinarse, pero Inuyasha pudo mantener a su mujer en la cama.


End file.
